Question: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression: ${-5j+(-2j)+3}$
Solution: Combine the ${j}$ terms: − 5 j + ( − 2 j ) + 3 = = ( − 5 − 2 ) j + 3 − 7 j + 3 { \begin{eqnarray} -5{j} + (-2{j}) + 3 &=& (-5 - 2){j} + 3\\ &=& -7{j} + 3 \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $-7j + 3$.